hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Finest Hour
"My Finest Hour" is track five on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "Heavy Is The Crown." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill has set sail for the first time in eight years. He is filled with a courageous verve and experiences a moment of great clarity as he takes to the sea and begins his new journey—ready to redeem himself and be whole again. There is however a slight inkling of indifference within his being, and he is not sure what to think of it. Lyrics With much plight, I rose to full height Matching a hero! -The atramentous sky beating down And I was too proud to admit That all I had gained was a mess of dilemmas And I would not call this an encore T'was a brand new stage! ' ' Throw your pigeons a pie! This is my finest hour! Though you saw my return, You didn't see I'm no coward ' ' On my side, I noticed a dial No numbers or indication for sleight of my hand The way had been sealed from the inside The outside was weathered—much like myself So I poked and prodded its nature for the story it'd tell ' ' Throw your pigeons a pie! This is my finest hour! Though you saw my return, You didn't see I'm no coward With a heart opened wide, And a soul turning outward There was nothing to change Not in my finest hour ' ' And I reckon I'm cured So I sound out a hearty hallelujah! For the world looks much more perfect Through less sensitive eyes ' ' I read this on a paper that could represent my life At first I deemed it hostile, For I only saw in one dimension It's overwhelming just to think I was so blind The answers I've been searching for are already here! If I'd just look around! Open the coffins I pretend are eyelids and stare! They're already here, And I saw past it all in disbelief ' ' Then my soul felt light as a feather And your waves had ushered my return That saline air I breathed brought memories of your shore So I poked and prodded your nature For the story you'd been trying to tell me It was written in stardust, but I was too prideful to see! ' ' Throw your pigeons a pie! This is my finest hour! Though you saw my return, You didn't see I'm no coward With a heart opened wide, And a soul turning outward There was nothing to change Not in my finest hour Not in my finest hour '' ''This is my finest hour! '' Trivia * This song is loosely based on the tune of the amnaeon song, "The Door & The Mountain," but the final song only contains a few seconds of a riff from that track. Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Heavy Is The Crown